


If Only...

by sari15



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sari15/pseuds/sari15
Summary: It wasn't guilt. He didn't have anything to feel guilty about. His goal consisted of something entirely passive in nature, so that heavy rock sensation that sat in the pit of his stomach definitely wasn't guilt.





	If Only...

It wasn't guilt. He didn't have anything to feel guilty about. His goal consisted of something entirely passive in nature, so that heavy rock sensation that sat in the pit of his stomach definitely wasn't guilt. 

Staying by her side included everyday tasks such as grocery shopping. It wasn’t like he hadn't done this exact same errand with her several dozens of times before today. There was absolutely nothing different about today. Tohru had said she needed eggs, so that's what they were doing. Getting eggs. Innocently and without any ulterior motive on his part.

Unlike Shigure, Kyou was not a perverse idiot. He just happened to find Tohru really cute when she talked about being happy to spend time with him. For Tohru to think even such a small task, such as buying eggs from the nearby market, was an enjoyable time spent together with someone like him. Who else would get so adorably excited about buying eggs? 

Kyou took the bags from the cashier as Tohru handed over a portion the funds for the groceries that Shigure provided her weekly. Predictably, Tohru thanked the cashier profusely before turning her attention back on Kyou. The weight of a thousand armies wouldn’t stand a chance against the single smile that Tohru Honda bestowed on him in that moment. “You really don't have to take them all, Kyou-kun. I'm used to carrying them all on my own.”

Yep, those were definitely butterflies in his stomach. Tohru was being cute again and he was definitely a pervert of some sort because he’d reached a point that just about everything she did gave him the same stupid fluttery feeling in his gut.

“Don't worry about it. That's what I'm here for,” he responded as he gripped the bags in his hand a little harder as they stepped out of the store together.

Fine. He could accept being a pervert of some sort. He only had a couple months left in the real world and he just wanted to spend the rest of his time making memories with her. It wasn’t as if he actually intended to do anything about these feelings. He definitely wouldn't do something as stupid as accidentally ask Tohru Honda out on a date. 

He really was an idiot.

That was exactly what he'd done about a half hour ago, because of course that's what had happened. The truth was, he still wasn't sure if Tohru realized that was what he'd done, because in his rush to make the whole thing go away, she'd frantically decided she wanted to go grocery shopping.

Though he'd wanted to make the whole thing go away, Tohru's expression had been so earnest and happy that he couldn't tell her that it was just a bad idea to begin with. She didn't know he’d originally asked her as a date, and that was how it should remain.

Because it couldn't be a date. That wasn’t a choice the cat would ever be allowed to make.

“It’s such a nice day out today, I’m really glad we got the opportunity to come out together for a little bit.” Tohru shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand as she looked into the almost flawless, clear blue sky with a smile.

“Did you want to walk around town for a little bit together before heading back home?” Kyou felt the heat bloom in his cheeks as the words fell from his mouth without thinking. He’d like to claim it wasn’t a conscious decision, but he’d made his choice long ago to spend as much time as he could with her.

“Yes! I would love to walk around town with Kyou-kun,” her bright smile faltered for only a moment, an indication to him that she was gathering up the courage to make a request. Sure enough, a question followed almost immediately after that. “Would it be okay if we walked by the pet store?”

Of course she’d chose the pet store. The one place crawling with kittens that just by having Kyou nearby would likely cause each and every one of them to fight whatever stood in their way to reach him. It was destined to be disastrous.

“I told you to let me know if you wanted to go someplace else. I’ll take you wherever you want to go today.” Even if that place was a pet store. A promise was a promise and he intended to keep this one.

“So the pet store is okay?”

Kyou sighed and reached up with his free hand to scratch the back of his neck before answering. “You’re responsible for capturing any and all escapees.”

She giggled excitedly, which made the fluttering in his gut come to life again. “Luckily, that just means I get to peel them off of Kyou-kun. That makes it fun.”

“You have a weird definition of fun,” he responded with a teasing flick to the single ribbon in her hair today. The action earned him another giggle in response.

“Is there anything Kyou-kun would like to do today?”

The truth was, Kyou was doing exactly what he’d wanted to do today. He was spending time together with the one person who meant the most to him. Asking for anything more than that was an invitation for trouble. 

Tohru looked up at him expectantly, eyes bright and full of curiosity as she waited for his answer. Honesty came easy in that moment. “I already am. I just wanted to be together with you.”

Color bloomed in her cheeks, but to his surprise the warmth of her hand slipped into his and she squeezed softly. Her gaze never left his as her expression softened. “Me too. I’m really happy to be together with you today.”

It was a date. Without a doubt, this would be looked back upon in his memories as a date. Even if the other party didn’t realize it. This would be a memory he’d polish over and over during the years. What could have been if he wasn’t a complete screw up at life. If he wasn’t the cat.

A gentle tug on his arm brought him back to reality. Tohru pulled him down the street toward the awaiting pet store window with an excited giggle. Kyou knew that there was a time not very long ago that she would have never willingly taken the lead to even ask someone to go someplace for her own selfish reasons. 

He tightened his grasp on her hand as he followed behind, knowing that if fate had been kinder to him things might have been different. He would have been able to follow her to the end of the earth if she just asked him. 

A couple of blocks was more than he deserved, but he still wished that he could hold her hand forever.

If only he wasn’t the cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say, the 2019 anime has me all fired up.


End file.
